Messaging systems, including email, simple message service (SMS), multimedia message service (MMS) and instant messaging (IM) to name a few, allow users to quickly send information to selected recipients. Messaging systems typically involve an application that resides on a user computing device or an application that resides on a server device that provides messaging services to a client computing device. Messaging systems typically allows users to create message content, address the message, and send the completed message. Messaging systems may also assistant the user in addressing the message by referring to a directory of addresses and/or performing auto-complete functions.
While many messaging systems provide opportunities to filter incoming messages, such as “spam” filters, control of the outbound message is generally left to the user. As a result, users frequently make errors when sending messages, such as replying to all when the reply was intended for a particular person or including an unintended recipient. Additionally, messages are often sent with content that is inappropriate for some addressees. The consequences of such mistakes can range from embarrassment to financial losses, such as when company secrets are inadvertently sent to a competitor.